All Good Things
by Baby I'm Not A Monster
Summary: "The difference between me and you may not be seen by normal eyes ; but it's still there. And it's that difference that tells us apart. It's what makes the people who love us, love us.Cherish that difference." Akatsuki Story. DeidaraxOC. HidanxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Yuki felt her blood run cold as she stared at the lifeless corpse of her parents, she could barely make out the bodies, none the less there faces. Covered in burns from head to toe they looked like peachy pieces of coal. Suki was lying a couple feet away, knocked out with a large gash in her forehead. Yuki stared around at the ruins she called her home, fire burned around there bodies and smoke filled the air and their lungs. She felt like screaming, curling up into a little ball and screaming her heart out. But she couldn't. Not here and especially not now. She had to get Suki out of the flames and to safety, Suki was all she had left and she would be damned if she let her die too. Yuki pushed herself off the floor and into a kneeling position before crawling over to Suki. Suki was her best friend since she could remember, and that was barely at the age of four. She remembered almost all their memories clear as day, strangely at this moment. Maybe it was a sign, a warning not to let her die. She let out a small noise of pain as she pulled Suki on to her back, a back with burns and bruises. Maybe it was the adrenaline pumping through her veins. It had to be, there was no other way to explain how she could possibly walk with a girl who weighed almost her own weight out of a smoldering, smoke filled burning building. She questioned how she could even walk herself at this moment. She thanked god though, that she was only on the first floor of her house. She doubted her ability to walk down a flight of stairs. Stairs that would probably collapse from the way it was burning up with the flames, she felt like her body was in auto-pilot, her feet moved on their own. The only thought was safety for the two girls; she _needed_ to get out of here.

She finally saw the door in her line of vision and made it to the piece of burning wood in less than a few steps. She let out a scream of pain and a warning to people outside the door, the firefighters and the civilians watching that she was coming out, she ran at the door then and threw all her weight onto the rickety piece of what used to be a door. She felt her body weight make the burning wood break into different pieces; She let out her own silent scream as the pain set in like a crackling whip. So quick yet so painful, Her already mangled body felt more pain as she landed on her side and rolled with Suki a couple times until she stopped on her back. Her hand held Suki's as she stared up at the darkened and starry night. Her only thought was jumbled and her vision blurred as she saw the firefighters gather around her and Suki. She then finally closed her eyes. Only praying for the best and the unconscious and painless part of her mind took her.

_In Ame, there is a small hospital that was run by a loving couple with one Daughter. They were a happy family in the view of others, and an even happier family privately. They owned a large house that could have been called a small mansion, they certainly had the money to. They had two dogs and three cats living under there roof as loving pets of the family and everything else they ever needed. The perfect family, that was what you could`ve called them, everyone would have agreed. Though, that family image was quickly torn apart and burned to flames, quite literally. The death of Hizashi and Midori Hyuuga were announced on January Fourteenth. Notably two days after their daughter, Yukiko Hyuuga`s Sixteenth birthday. Yukiko was known to be hospitalized with her friend, Suki Uchiha. Suki is part of the world known family, Uchiha. A name that any proud family should know, one of the richest clans around the world with enough power to influence almost anything, Suki is known as a distant cousin of Yukiko, or so was discovered as she was hospitalized. The unknown daughter of an Uchiha, an orphaned girl of one of the richest families around the world. We can only imagine the fate that awaits them._

Suki Uchiha was never one to be timid or shy, but when she heard the most recent news she felt like crawling under a rock and never coming out. She would`ve been content with pulling her best friend, Yuki along to live with her under a rock. And they would start the very first under a rock living family. She would`ve been perfectly fine with it. Really. But of course, the gods worked against her. The news that made feel like shitting a brick was the fact that her parents, her _real, biological_ parents were coming, to Ame, _to __**AME**__. _There reason? They were going to pluck her out of her life in Ame and drag her back to Konohagakure. And they were going to do it with her kicking and screaming and clawing at the ground for a desperate something to keep her here. In Ame where she belonged, _With Yuki._ Really, she wouldn't be so difficult if it was _just_ Ame she was leaving, but it wasn't just Ame, it also meant leaving Yuki. It was leaving Yuki that made her feel like falling into a sleep and never coming out, like wanting to die a thousand different painful deaths. She let out a small whimpering sob and let the tears flow, small lines of clear water started sliding down her pale cheeks. She pulled her knees up to her chest, making the white hospital sheets that covered them slightly bunch up. She wrapped her arms around her knees and curled up in the corner, the wall and the back board of the bed supporting her up. She stayed there for the longest time. Crying out all her tears, in her own way, preparing what was to come in the future.

Yukiko Hyuuga was a tough girl, she never cried. Not when she broke bones, or got in fights. No, never. Yukiko Hyuuga was known as the girl who had no tears. She was viewed as an emotionless girl who was envied by others, they seemingly wanted to be like her, but Yuki only laughed at them. Not at the fact that they could never be like her, but the fact that they even _thought _of being like her was anything special. Sure she had a great life, but that was only in the view of others. Inside her twisted life, she couldn't even look at her now dead parents without the feeling of the distrust and a pit of hatred. She hated a lot about her parents. How they made it look like they were the perfect family. How they made it seem like life was easy for them. Like they were someone to be looked up to. In Yuki's eyes, her family was one to be shunned. To be hated, but the gods were against her. She thought of her life, as she laid there in the cold hospital bed, of how her life would now change. Maybe for the better maybe for the worse. But as she lay there, she cried. Not loud body racking sobs like the girl in the room one floor above her, but a few tears slipped down her face as she lay motionless.

In her own way, she was showing her parents she cared. That she still loved them, under all the lies that she felt the tug in her heart, the painful, yet dull tug, every time she thought of them. Because that was all she could do, love them, care for them, miss them. Because even through all the denial all she _could _do was love them. Because she was still there daughter, still there flesh and blood. Being there child all she wanted was there love, there acceptance. For them to look at her and say _we're proud of you_ or _I love you. _ A simple whisper of the words at least once in her life would be enough for Yuki, if only they had meaning. But even as her parents spoke those words, they had no meaning to them. They were useless nothings that Yuki grew up pretending with. Dreaming of the day where the words would send a jolt of love from her mind to her brain as they acknowledged her. But Yuki only deluded herself from the truth that just hurt too much. Yuki lay there. In that white hospital bed, thinking of her present life. She was like a bird that was caged all her life, only dreaming of freedom, life outside of the bars. But when she finally was free, she had second thoughts, doubts as she looked back at her cage and forward to her freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

Suki watched as three unfamiliar people walked into the room, they were unfamiliar yes, but she felt a strange pull in her heart as she saw them. Especially the last person to walk in, He looked around twenty, maybe older, but she instantly felt a pull towards this guy. He was definitely good looking yes but not in a romantic way. It was just plainly obvious that he was handsome, just as obvious as the sun would rise and set the next day. Suki let out the breath she just realized she was holding and choked as she tried to get enough air in her lungs, she started hacking as her body was still weak and still struggling to get air in her smoke filled lungs normally. She held her hands to her neck in a chocking sign as she tried to breath, only making almost inaudible noises of pain and hysteria. Mikoto Uchiha quickly ran over and patted her Daughter's back, forcing a passage to clear, allowing the air to return to her now painfully squeezing lungs. She breathed large gasps, her body bent over, hacking with coughs and mind boggling breathes. She must've looked like a fool in her families eyes, quickly remembering they were there, she snapped her neck up, a bit too hard for her sore bodies liking. In punishment a large stab of pain flashes through her neck, she raised a sore and bandaged hand and rubbed the back of her neck, a small pout playing at her lips.

The rest of the Uchiha's watched her, almost humorously; it was almost painfully obvious that she lacked some of the Uchiha's gracefulness. Yet, her looks matched her families like a miracle. Suki Uchiha inherited the trademark Uchiha ebony black hair and onyx eyes. She looked almost identical to her siblings, except with a feminine touch and small, subtle differences. Her eyes held a glow to them, slightly mysterious but filled with innocence and a soft, gentle look. Her hair was short though; only long enough to barely brush her shoulders. But her hair held certain attractiveness to it, looking light and feathery, the kind of hair where you looked at it and it just looked so, so soft. Giving you the urge to run your hands through it, she had a tiny body, though, making her look more like she was twelve than sixteen. She looked fragile too, and oh so innocent, like she could be easily broken.

Suki breathed in and out in quiet breathes, giving her family a look over. She took her sweet time looking them over. Her father looked tough, definitely making him look like the kind of guy who didn't let anyone fuck with him. He held the same coloured eyes as her but without the sparks of childlike innocence. His hair was duller too, still black but without the girly look to it. He wore a business suit, which definitely looked expensive, it looked richer and like it cost more than her whole wardrobe put together. The only accessory he wore though was a small chain that what tucked underneath his clothes, which hid what, must've been the meaning of the necklace. And a gold watch on his wrist, Suki would swear it was real gold. Suki's eyes shifted to her mother to give her a look over. Her mother looked like her, with the same darkness of hair, but it looked thicker and it reached the small of her back. Her eyes though held the spark that her daughter's did. She wore a pencil skirt suit; the skirt was black and reached just above the woman's knees. She wore a deep red blouse that casually peaked out from underneath the black jacket she wore. The jacket itself was rich looking, having ¾ sleeves, and two buttons that held the jacket closed at the front. Her mother wore a silky scarf around her neck which was a mix of different colors of reds, whites, grays and blacks. Her mother wore a pair of black heels that looked _to die for._ She then moved her eyes along to look at her brother, he looked much simpler than their parents but still as rich. His hair looked exactly like her just longer and tied back into a ponytail at the back of his neck. His eyes were gentle and coated with a caring look. He wore a simple pair of jeans and a white button up shirt, the sleeves were rolled up and the first three buttons were undone. He wore a red tie that was loose and hung more around where the buttons were done up then at his neck. He wore a pair of sleek black leather shoes and when she finally looked over her whole family together her mind could only think of a couple things.

Her family was **fucking **rich. They stank of _I'm better with my richer clothes_ which really, she didn't mind and the fact that would have to beg her parents to let her go on a shopping spree in Konoha once she settled down. Suki wasn't a bitch who would melt for better clothes and agree to anything for money but seeing the clothes that her family could afford, Suki had a need in the back of her mind to want to look like them. To fit in, and Suki had worn hand me downs and other cheap clothes all her life as she could remember, and truthfully? She was so frigging sick of it.

Suki saw her father sit down next to her mother in a bench that was against the wall and next to her bed as Itachi just leaned up against the wall across from her bed. It was her mother that was first to speak "Sweetheart. It's so good to finally see you again… We're so sorry we never came to get you… but, but…" Suki heard her mother's voice drift off as a sob racked her mothes small frame. She was surprised to see her mother crying, her father had an arm wrapped around her mother's shaking body to comfort her. Suki had the urge to cry herself than when she saw even the tough looking man called her father had a sad look in his eyes. It was her brother who picked up where her mother left off "We thought you were dead. We were told you were dead actually, from a very close family friend… Well, now used to be. How dare they lie about such a thing? It's absolutely unacceptable." Suki was honestly surprised and got the nerve up to talk, more from her stupidly insane curious mind "Wait. You mean you'll drop a friendship with a _close _family friend…for me? A girl you barely know? I mean. I could be an imposter for all you know. I mean. What if I'm actually blonde or something. Huh?" Itachi shook his head and gave what looked like a, small smile? "First. You can't pretend what an Uchiha looks like. There specific and impossible to impose as. And second, it doesn't matter if it is our cousin or lifelong friend, someone who says our family, my _sister _is dead when she is not is inexcusable." Suki cracked a grin at that and she decided to do something that she never got the chance to do every in her life. She rose out of her bed and raised and hand and shook her head to stop Itachi and her Father in their shoes. Really, it was the look she gave them, the blindly determined look that was no doubt a trade mark look. She walked over to her mother and knelt in front of her. She grabbed her mother's hands and held them in her own. She gave a soft smile and a surprised noise when her mother suddenly pulled her tightly into a hug, speaking words she wanted to hear all her life. Telling her she was loved and cared for. She closed her eyes then and let her arms wrap around her mother's body in a tight hug.

Two days had gone by since that moment, since then, she had learned almost everything her mind could about her new family. She had learned that her brother's name was Itachi, He actually was twenty and was at his first year in college. Her mother and fathers names were Mikoto and Fugaku and that she had another brother, Sasuke, who was her a year older than her but in her grade. He would've come along if not for school. She was shown pictures amazingly of when she was a child, mostly with Itachi and Sasuke and the occasional one with one of her parents or both. She found out there personalities too, her mother was extremely caring, over protective and overall an amazing mother. Her father was also a very over protective man who acted cold but was actually very kind. Itachi was a mix of both their parents really. With his mother's caring personality but guarded and seemingly unmoved coldness of their father.

Suki was lying in bed with her mother reading to her, Itachi was with his father, getting food from the cafeteria. Suki was almost completely healed for she only suffered some minor cuts and one large scar from when a piece of wood cut her. She had to keep it bandaged but over all she could leave as soon as she was ready. The mood was calm and she felt a like she would explode from all the happiness of the past few days. She smiled at Itachi and her father when they walked in with food and was about to speak when a loud, angry voice interrupted her from outside the hall. She could hear the voice as if the speaker was in the same room with her, for the room door was open and the voice, well, it was very loud. She immediately recognized the voice.

"EXCUSE ME! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR NEEDLES AWAY FROM ME! I SWEAR I WILL STAB YOU WITH MY GOD DAMNED IV IN THE FRICKEN EYE! NOW SHUT THE FUC-". A scared yet slightly loud voice interrupted the yelling "Ma-Ma'am please ca-". "HELL NAW" Suki sighed as her best friends, Yuki Hyuuga's voice bounced off the walls in anger "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM THE HELL DOWN! NOW TELL ME WHERE THE HELL YOU'RE KEEPING MY BEST FRIEND! I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE THE SHE IS. SUKI UCHIHA! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" Suki sighed and shook her head as her family gave her a strange look, Suki just stood, now being able to walk without stiff, awkward movements and none painful muscles. She walked out the already open door and waved to Yuki "Yuu-Chan. Should you really be standing there, I know you got worse injuries than me and you're already running around screaming at people who _are _trying to _help_ you!" Suki scolded and mothered the girl. Yuki just responded in grinning madly and sprinting forward, catching Suki in a hug that knocked her breath away. Suki grinned with tears in her eyes now, as they fell freely from her face. She sniffled and hugged Yuki tightly "I-I w-was so worried! Th-they s-said y-you gotr-reallybadburns!" Suki spluttered out between sniffles and tears. Yuki chuckled and hugged her messy, clumsy friend rather tightly "And leave you behind in the world on your own? That would be illegal, a criminal offence." They both grinned, Suki more widely and with her eyes brimmed in tears.

The grin on Yuki's dropped when she saw three adults over her friends shoulder, she instantly knew what was going on. How could she not? The people looked exactly like Suki, She almost wanted to cry herself, but she didn't. Couldn't. She wasn't the teary one out of her friendship. She just pulled back and looked at the sniffling Suki "Are you leaving for Konoha." It wasn't a question, more of a statement. She already knew what was happening, and that she couldn't do anything to stop it. And by the looks of it, Suki was happy. Yuki had to be brave than, for her friend, her _sister._

Suki cracked a small smile through her tears and nodded "I'm going to miss you so much Yuu-chan. I'll promise to visit, and you better come too!" Suki tried a voice of defiance but all that came out was a squeaky voice, racked with sobs. Yuki just nodde and hugged Suki harder, whispering into her ear "I promise I will Suki. We'll talk on the phone for hours and email each other every week, every day if we have to." Suki giggled in hysterics, not so sure what to do and just nodded dumbly. This really was goodbye.

_That day, best friends, Yukiko Hyuuga, An orphaned child & Suki Uchiha, the rumoured daughter of one of the wealthiest families in the world, were devastatingly separated. What they didn't know though, was the surprise behind it all._


End file.
